Démons Intérieurs
by Kairy
Summary: Robotnik a finallement trouver le plan parfais pour se débarasser de Sonic, Shadow et Silver... Après tout, comment peut-on gagner un combat lorsque l'on est notre propre adversaire? M pour cause de violence peut-être un peu trop extrême...
1. Prologue

**Yep, une nouvelle histoire. Qui n'est ni une parodie, ni du yaoi...ça doit être la fin du monde. Petite note si jamais il y a des français qui lisent ceci: Déjeuné = petit déjeuné, dîner = déjeuné et soupé = dîner. Voilà. J'avais pas envies de changer mon québécois! Bon, et bien bonne lecture!**

- Ça aurait dû être moi.

Le hérisson bleu sursauta et regarda autour de lui. À l'exception de son reflet dans le miroir, il était seul. Ce qui était logique puisqu'il se trouvait dans sa salle de bain. Il allait sortir de la pièce lorsqu'il se retourna vers le miroir. Pendant un instant il lui avait semblé y voir des yeux d'un bleu glacé. Mais à présent, seul deux yeux d'un vert brillant lui renvoyaient son regard confus. "J'ai du rêver..." pensa distraitement le hérisson. Il s'éclaboussa le visage pour mieux se réveiller. Mais pourquoi Shadow avait-il la mauvaise habitude de le faire se lever à des heures impossibles? Se réveiller à quatre heure du matin devrait être illégal. Sonic s'essuya le visage. Silver avait apparemment découvert une nouvelle base d'Eggman la veille au soir. Mais comme Shadow l'avait si gentiment fait remarquer, il aurait été imprudent de s'y aventurer la nuit, où il était pratiquement impossible de détecter les pièges. Le héro soupira tout en avalant la simple tranche de pain qui lui servait de déjeuner.

- Allez Sonic! Du nerf! Se dit-il pour s'encourager.

Le hérisson verrouilla la porte de son appartement derrière lui puis partit à la vitesse du son. Courir l'aiderait à se réveiller.

***

Bibibibibibibibibibibibibibi...

L'horrible son s'arrêta lorsque le premier cadrant heurta le mur. Shadow grogna puis, alors qu'il allait se rendormir...

Bibibibibibibibibi...

Un second cadrant vola au travers de la pièce et alla s'écraser contre une armoire. Le hérisson noir ferma de nouveau les yeux.

Bibibi...

Le troisième cadrant vola par la fenêtre ouverte et éclata en plusieurs morceau plusieurs étage plus bas.

Bi...

Le quatrième et dernier cadrant alla fracasser un miroir et le bruit du verre brisé qui tombait sur le sol acheva de réveiller le hérisson à moitié enragé. Shadow grogna puis regarda le désordre qu'il avait lui-même causé. Il secoua la tête, ennuyé par sa propre attitude. Mais à quoi avait-il pensé de donner rendez-vous à Sonic et Silver à quatre heure trente le matin? Le hérisson noir soupira et fini par se lever à contre coeur. Il dormait de plus en plus longtemps chaque jours depuis précisément un mois maintenant. Puis encore plus récemment...Shadow ramassa l'un des nombreux morceaux de miroir. Un oeil jaune le fixa une seconde avant qu'il ne jette violemment la pièce de verre sur le plancher. "Encore..." Pensa-t-il, de plus en plus inquiet.

- Tu devrais être moi.

Le hérisson sursauta et tourna la tête pour essayer de découvrir le propriétaire de la voix. Elle lui semblait trop familière...Shadow quitta son appartement sans même prendre la peine de verrouiller la porte, pressé d'oublier ce réveil plutôt troublant.

***

Silver attendait patiemment les deux autres hérissons. Comme à son habitude, il n'avait presque pas dormit. Son expérience dans le futur, ou plutôt dans son présent, l'avait habitué à ne dormir qu'une heure ou deux par nuit. Le hérisson gris avait décidé de retourner dans le passé. Sans Blaze, le futur semblait bien terne...Assez étrangement, à part lui, personne ne se rappelait les évènements de Soleanna. Ils l'avaient tout de même accepté parmi eux sans faire d'histoire. Silver n'avait jamais vraiment regretté son choix, mais depuis quelques jours, il se sentait observé. Il lui avait même semblé entendre une voix une fois, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ses paroles. Les pensées du hérisson furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Shadow. Le hérisson noir lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil avant de se détourner pour fixer un point invisible à l'horizon. Le hérisson blanc ne s'en formalisa pas et n'essaya pas de partir une discussion, vue l'apparente mauvaise humeur de celui-ci. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent en silence. Shadow tourna brusquement la tête.

- Qu'est-ce...Commença Silver avant de se faire interrompre par le hérisson plus foncé.

- Sonic.

Silver regarda dans la même direction que Shadow, mais il dut attendre encore plusieurs secondes avant de voir le nuage de poussière caractéristique qui précédait toujours l'arrivée du hérisson bleu.

- Salut! Je ne suis pas en retard au moins? Lança joyeusement Sonic en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- Salut! Lui répondit Silver, heureux de briser le silence qui s'était installé entre Shadow et lui.

- Hm. Fut la seule salutation du hérisson noir.

Sonic se tourna vers lui, l'air ennuyé.

- Tu pourrais être un peut plus aimable, surtout après nous avoir forcé à se lever à une heure aussi matinale!...Et d'ailleurs, comment tu peux te réveiller aussi tôt chaque jour?

- Ça s'appelle de la discipline, mentit Shadow. Mais je suppose que tu n'en as jamais entendu parler?

Silver se dépêcha d'intervenir avant que ça ne tourne mal.

- On devrait peut-être y aller non? C'est assez loin et je ne suis pas aussi rapide que vous deux.

Sonic, qui s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque désobligeante à Shadow, se tourna vers lui.

- On te suis! Sonic sourit malicieusement. Et puis c'est toujours possible d'ennuyer Shadow et marchant!

Le hérisson en question se contenta de grogner et fit signe à Silver de leur montrer le chemin. Comme le groupe allait se mettre en marche, Silver se retourna brusquement et regarda autour de lui. Encore cette impression d'être observé...

- Tu pourrais être moi.

- Qu-quoi? Demanda Silver en se tournant vers les deux autres, confus.

- Quoi quoi? Ça ne va pas? S'inquiéta Sonic.

Shadow, tant qu'à lui, se contenta de le regarder étrangement.

- Je...j'ai cru...Commença Silver avant de changer d'avis. Non, rien. Allons-y!

Sonic et Shadow se regardèrent une seconde avant de le suivre.

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre! J'ai eue un mal fou avec Silver...comme je n'ai pas jouée au jeu, je ne sais presque rien sur lui. J'espère que j'ai réussie à vous intriguer un peu! Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver bientôt (Je sais, je dis toujours ça...)! D'ici-là, je vous laisse vous imaginer une suite! **


	2. Un souhait dangereux

**Le chapitre 2 yay! Merci à tous pour les reviews, j'apprécie beaucoup^^**

_ShadowFeline: Heureuse que ça te plaise^^ J'aime détruire des cadrans... :P_

_Wordslover: Mon objectif est attaint alors!^^ Pour répondre à ta question, il les achète au fur et à mesure....dans différent magasins et sur internet. Il a trop de fièreté pour les acheter tous à la même place à moins de six mois d'intervalle XD_

Les trois hérissons couraient depuis maintenant près d'une heure.

- Alors? Demanda Sonic, on arrive bientôt?

- Oui, c'est tout prêt, lui répondit Silver.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une clairière déserte.

- C'est ici! Dit le hérisson argenté.

Sonic et Shadow se regardèrent une seconde.

- ...Tu es au courrant qu'il n'y a absolument rien ici, non? Demanda l'hérisson bleu, inquiet de la santé mentale de son ami.

Silver roula les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle! Elle est cachée, il faut juste que je retrouve...ah! La voilà! S'exclama l'hérisson gris en se dirigeant vers une pierre.

Il appuya dessus et le sol se mit à trembler, déséquilibrant ses deux compagnons. Une grande portion du sol s'effondra et une immense structure métallique en émergea. Lorsque tout fut redevenu calme, Silver se tourna vers se deux compagnons qui se relevaient lentement.

- Vous voyez bien qu'elle est là! Sourit-il.

- C'est bon, on te crois... maugréa Shadow dont l'humeur ne s'améliorait pas.

- Désolé d'avoir douté de toi, se contenta de répondre Sonic. Bon on y va?

Les deux autres hérissons hochèrent la tête et tous trois se précipitèrent dans la base avant d'être repérés, si se n'était pas déjà le cas...

***

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis l'entrée des trois hérissons. Pourtant, ils n'avaient toujours pas croisés un seul robot. De plus, l'éclairage se faisait de plus en plus incertain, leur seule source de lumière étant les quelques ampoules qui fonctionnaient encore à l'entrée de la base.

- Eh. On dirait bien que c'est une base abandonnée, fit Sonic, mais aussi bien la détruire puisqu'on est là.

Silver hocha la tête et tout deux continuèrent d'avancer, Shadow, tant qu'à lui resta un peu en retrait. L'hérisson noir regarda lentement autour de lui. Robotnik, peu importe le nombres d'erreurs qu'il pouvait bien faire dans ses plans pour conquérir le monde, n'aurais jamais laisser une base sans surveillance, même si elle était désaffectée.

- Sonic, Silver...commença t-il, avant de s'apercevoir que les deux autres étaient trop loin pour l'entendre, Tsk.

Il fit quelque pas dans leur direction, sans arrêter de regarder autour, sur ses gardes.

***

Sonic, qui discutait tranquillement avec l'hérisson gris clair, fini par remarquer que son rival ne les suivait plus. L'hérisson bleu se retourna et l'aperçu qui s'était arrêté au milieu du couloir et qui fixait son reflet dans le mur en métal, une expression étrange sur le visage.

- Eh! Shadow! Dépêche-toi un peu!

Son rival ne réagit même pas. Sonic roula les yeux et souris malicieusement.

- Oui, tu as vraiment cette tête-là! Mais compte-toi chanceux, au moins, toi, tu n'as pas à la voir tous les jours!

Si Shadow ne réagissait pas à ça...

***

Shadow avait à peine eu conscience des paroles de Sonic. L'hérisson noir ne pouvait détacher les yeux de son reflet. Ou de ce qui aurait dû l'être. C'était bien un hérisson, aucun doute là-dessus. Il lui était identique en tout point, excepté la couleur des rayures sur sa fourrure et de ses yeux. Les marques jaune vif, offraient un contraste étonnant avec la fourrure noire et ses iris, de la même couleur, renvoyaient une expression cruelle, rendue seulement plus effrayante par l'expression de folie et le sourire dénudé de la moindre trace de bonheur.

- HehEhe...Tu As l'AIR SurpRIS SHAdOw.

La voix étrangement lointaine semblait venir de sa propre tête. Shadow ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, espérant que cette vision n'était due qu'à la fatigue... Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, l'étrange image était toujours là, le fixant d'un air de plus en plus inquiétant. L'hérisson leva la main et l'approcha du mur. Grave erreur. Dès l'instant où il toucha le mur, celui-ci se déforma et s'étira pour former une immense main qui se referma sur lui. Trou noir.

***

- Shadow! S'exclamèrent Silver et Sonic en voyant leur ami s'effondrer.

L'hérisson bleu fut près du hérisson inconscient en moins d'une seconde. Silver ne perdit pas de temps à le rejoindre et s'accroupit près du sombre hérisson.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a? s'inquiéta t-il.

- Je n'en sais rien... lui répondit le hérisson bleu. Aller Shadow! Réveille-toi!

***

La sensation d'être écrasé s'estompa peu à peu et l'hérisson noir ouvrit les yeux. Pendant quelque seconde, il cru qu'il était toujours dans la base.

- Sonic...? Silver? marmonna-t-il, toujours étourdit.

Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Ce n'était pas la base de Robotnik. Les murs et les plafonds étaient en métal, mais ce n'était pas le même. Le hérisson se releva tant bien que mal et s'appuya sur un mur pour l'aider à conserver son équilibre. L'endroit lui était familier...si seulement il arriverait à se concentrer! Shadow secoua la tête pour essaya de se débarrasser de l'impression d'engourdissement et de l'horrible bourdonnement qui lui transperçait les tympans depuis qu'il avait repris conscience. Peu à peu, le son devient plus clair et plus perçant. Ce n'était pas un bourdonnement, mais une alarme. Peut-être que les autres l'avaient déplacé et qu'ils combattaient une armée de robots tout près...? Shadow dressa les oreilles en entendant des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient rapidement. Il tourna la tête en direction du bruit, s'attendant à voir Sonic et Silver arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant la première personne arriver. C'était lui.

- C-comment...? balbutia Shadow, sous le choc.

Comment pouvait-il être à deux endroits en même temps? Son double ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Il avait l'air absolument paniqué d'ailleurs. Shadow regarda autour de lui une fois de plus autour de lui, sa respiration de plus en plus rapide.

- Non... murmura-t-il.

- HeHEhe...TU COnNais CetTE SCène N'Est-CE Pas SHadOW?

L'hérisson sursauta. Il avait toujours l'impression que la voix venait de sa propre tête, mais en se retournant il vit le hérisson noir et jaune flotter seulement quelques centimètres à côté de lui. Shadow allait lui répondre, mais de nouveaux bruits de pas lui firent tourner la tête. Son double cria quelque chose qu'il lui était impossible d'entendre. Aucune importance. Il connaissait déjà ces paroles. Shadow eu l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait lorsque que la jeune fille blonde apparu à l'entrée de la pièce et s'appuya sur son double, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

- Non...

- TU Sais CE qUI vA ARRiver...

D'autres bruits de pas se firent entendre. Le second Shadow prit la main de Maria et s'enfuis vers la pièce suivante. À peine deux secondes plus tard, un petit groupe de soldats traversaient la pièce en courrant.

- Que FErrAis-TU...

Shadow sentit ses muscles se raidir sous l'effet de la haine qui s'emparait de lui. Il fut sur eux plus rapidement que le permet de voir l'oeil humain, prêt à les réduire en bouillit. Il leva la main, prêt à broyer le crâne du soldat le plus près.

- ...SI tU EN AVaiS le POUvoiR?

Sa main passa au travers à tête du soldat et il s'écrasa au sol, emporté par son élan. L'hérisson se, releva lentement, sous le choc.

- Pourquoi...POURQUOI JE NE PEUX RIEN FAIRE? s'écria-t-il, horrifié.

Un sourire malsains se format sur le visage du hérisson noir et jaune.

- QuE VOudRAis-TU FaiRE?

- ...Je veux...les tuer. Les détruire. Je dois...les tuer...

Le sourire s'agrandit.

- ET Si Je t'EN DonnERAis LE pOUvoiR?

Shadow arrêta de respirer et se tourna lentement vers le second hérisson, dont le sourire s'agrandit un peu plus.

- Que veux-tu en échange? demanda Shadow d'une voix blanche.

- QuE ME DoNNErais-TU?

Il n'hésita même pas une seconde.

- Tout.

Le sourire de l'autre était maintenant si grand que son visage en semblait fendu en deux.

- AlOrS DÉPêchEs-TOi.

Le hérisson n'était déjà plus dans la pièce.

- hEHEhe...COMme Tu eS NAiF ShADOw...

***

Moins d'une seconde. C'est le temps dont Shadow avait eu besoin pour réduire le soldat qui pointait son arme sur Maria en bouillit. Des cris de terreur et de surprise retentirent dans la pièce, ne faisant qu'augmenter la rage du hérisson. Un deuxième soldat pointait maintenant son arme sur lui. Shadow attrapa le bras de l'homme d'une trentaine d'années et tira violemment, tout en retenant le corps du soldat de son autre main. Au bruit horrible de chair déchirée et d'os brisés résonna et le bras tomba sur le sol. Les hurlements de douleur firent apparaître un sourire dément sur le visage du hérisson. Il attrapa la tête du soldat mutilé et serra le point jusqu'à ce que le crâne craque et finalement explose entre ses doigts, envoyant des morceaux d'os et de cervelle voler dans tout les sens. Shadow éclata d'un rire sens joie et fonça vers sa prochaine victime, sans arrêter de rire. Trois ou quatre autres groupes d'hommes armés étaient entrés dans la pièce. Pas un ne survécu. Ils furent tous réduis en morceaux, les uns après les autres. Cinq minutes, peut-être un peu plus, et une cinquantaine d'hommes étaient mort. L'hérisson noir se tenait debout au milieu des cadavres, couvert de sang et de morceaux de chair, tout en continuant de rire, puis tomba à genoux. Les rires se changèrent en hurlements alors qu'il serrait le corps d'une jeune fille blonde, la cage thoracique ouverte, dans ces bras.

***

- Shadow! Réveille-toi! s'exclama Sonic pour la énième fois.

- Sonic...On devrait vraiment le sortir de là. lui dit doucement Silver.

- Mais...Ça pourrait être dangereux de le déplacer! On ne sait pas ce qu'il a!

- Rester ici n'est pas beaucoup mieux, lui fit remarquer le hérisson gris. Nous sommes ici depuis presque trois heures et il n'a toujours pas bougé! On arrive à rien et si ça se trouve il a vraiment besoin d'un médecin!

Sonic fini par plier. Après tout, Silver avait raison. Il aurait dû l'écouter depuis le début...environ dix-neuf heures plus tôt... De toute façon il faisait bien trop sombre pour voir quoique ce soit. Le hérisson bleu allait soulever son rival lorsque celui commença à bouger.

- Shadow! s'exclamèrent les deux hérissons en le voyant remuer.

**Moi? Être méchante avec Shadow? Jamais de la vie!**

**Shadow: ...Tu. Es. Horrible.**


	3. L'éveil

**Oui, je sais...c'est un chapitre miniature! Il va y en avoir quelque uns de cette taille-là tout au long de l'histoire alors ne soyez pas trop surpris si vous en voyez d'autre! Bonne lecture!**

_ShadowFeline: Sanglant...? Presque pas! XD Merci pour le review!_

_Saemi67: J'admets que j'en ai peut-être un peu trop fait...hahaha ^^;_

L'hérisson noir ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

- Shadow! s'exclama une voix.

Celui qui venait de se réveiller ne répondit pas et se releva en titubant.

- Laisse-nous t'aider! fit une voix différente de la première.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et hérissa ses épines, tout en repoussant violemment celui qui l'avait touché.

- Aie! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?!

L'hérisson noir ne répondit pas et sortit de la base abandonnée en courant. Il pouvait entendre les voix le rappeler, mais il les ignora. Une fois à l'air libre, il continua à courir plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à une forêt. L'hérisson continua à avancer entre les arbres, mais à un rythme plus lent. Une fois qu'il fut certain d'être assez loin, il se laissa tomber à genoux, au bout de ses forces. Il se mit soudainement à rire d'un air dément. Au bout d'un long moment, il fini par se calmer et releva la tête vers le ciel.

- Hahaha...J'ignorais qu'avoir un corps était épuisant à se point. Je vais devoir faire attention... murmura-t-il.

L'hérisson se releva péniblement et continua à avancer entre les arbres, laissant d'occasionnels rayons de lumière solaire éclairer sa fourrure noire et jaune vif. Il fit une nouvelle pause et regarda la marque jaune sur son bras. Peu à peu le jaune vira à l'orange, puis enfin au rouge.

- Pas exactement la même teinte, mais ça devrait suffire. sourit-il, fière de son camouflage.

Il continua à avancer jusqu'à ce que la ville de Station Square soit en vue et sourit cruellement et l'observant de loin.

- Hehe...J'ai beaucoup de choses à rattraper on dirait...rigola-t-il sombrement.

**J'avais prévenue: Chapitre ultra-court! J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié et que vous avez gardez le goût de lire!**


	4. Regrets

**Apparament je suis encore en vie. Ça fait un moment que ce chapitre traine sur mon ordi...je me suis dit que je devrais peut-être le poster. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais détruit toute mes démarquation entre les différents PoV...j'ai improvisée pour les refaire. ****Bonne lecture!**

Sonic se relevait péniblement avec l'aide de Silver.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris? S'interrogea se dernier.

L'hérisson bleu haussa l'épaule.

- Tu connais Shadow...Il devait être fatigué, mais cette tête de mule ne voulais pas nous le dire, son ego en aurais pris un trop gros coup.

- ...Si tu le dis, hésita son compagnon, c'est vrai qu'il est fier comme un paon. Tu crois qu'il va revenir?

- Ah ça, n'y compte pas! Sonic soupira. Aussi bien continuer se qu'on était venu faire, non?

L'hérisson gris approuva d'un hochement de tête et tout deux se remirent en route, cette fois d'un pas plus modéré. Tout en marchant, Sonic réfléchissait. Il n'avait pas voulu inquiéter Silver, mais ce n'était pas du genre de Shadow de perdre conscience comme ça. Il était impatient de mettre tout cela au clair, mais pour l'instant détruire cette endroit restait la priorité... après l'avoir fouillé de fond en comble pour s'assurer de ne pas libérer quelque robot tueur par la même occasion. Les deux amis marchèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Silver pris la parole;

- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être observé...?

Sonic arrêta de marcher. Maintenant que l'hérisson gris en faisait mention, le sentiment d'être suivit était oppressant. Mais pour ne pas inquiéter le plus jeune, il sourit et secoua la tête.

- Pas plus que d'habitude! Mais si ça se trouve il y a encore deux ou trois caméras fonctionnelles qui traînent ici.

Silver poussa un soupir de soulagement et sourit.

- Tu as raison, je n'y avais pas pensé! J'imagine que je suis un peu nerveux depuis se qui est arrivé à Shadow. continua-t-il.

Le duo se remit en route. "Peu importe si ça libère un million de copies de Metal Sonic, il faut détruire cette endroit au plus vite!" Pensa le bleu.

xxx

Sonic et Silver étaient de retour à l'extérieur, à une centaine de mètres de ce qui restait du bâtiment désaffecté. Apparemment, aucune armée de robots n'était cachée à l'intérieur.

- On devrait peut-être essayer de retrouver Shadow, non? interrogea Silver.

Sonic réfléchit quelques instants. Bien qu'il était inquiet pour son rival, il savait bien que si Shadow ne voulais pas être trouvé, alors personne ne le trouverait. L'hérisson soupira.

- Pas pour l'instant. Mais si on n'a pas de nouvelles de lui demain, je partirai à sa recherche. ajouta-il devant l'air inquiet du hérisson gris.

Ce dernier approuva.

- D'accord. Si on rentrait alors?

xxx

Robotnik avait observé avec attention la destruction de sa base, toujours incertain de son plan. Sonic avait toujours réussit à échapper à chacun de ses pièges, pourquoi serait-ce différent cette fois-ci?

- Cesse de t'inquiéter, humain. fit une voix.

Le scientifique se tourna vers celui qui se prétendait son allié. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance? Le plan semblait parfait, mais il ignorait si l'autre n'avait pas un plan différent derrière la tête. Seul le temps pourrait répondre à ses questions...

xxx

Shadow fixait toujours le corps sans vie entre ses mains. Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Une heure? Une journée? Un an? Ça n'avait aucune importance. Plus rien n'en avait. Elle était morte. Encore une fois. Mais le coupable était différent. Un bruit de coups sortit l'hérisson de sa torpeur. Il tourna lentement la tête en direction du bruit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il en vit la cause. Son double était dans la capsule qui aurait dû être envoyer sur terre, une lueur de haine meurtrière brillant dans son regard. Shadow déposa le corps de Maria sur le sol et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la capsule. Une fois devant le deuxième hérisson, il baissa la tête, n'osant pas croiser son propre regard.

- ...Je... commença-t-il, sans pouvoir se résigner à terminer sa phrase.

L'hérisson leva la main et murmura les mots "chaos spear". De puissantes flèches d'énergie s'échappèrent de sa main levée et firent éclater la capsule en plusieurs morceaux et transpercèrent le corps de son occupant. Shadow s'agenouilla auprès de cette version plus jeune de lui même qui continuait de le fixer avec la même haine, mais incapable de se lever dû à ses blessures.

- ...Qui...qui es-tu? demanda faiblement le blessé.

Shadow hésita un instant.

- ...Je ne suis plus personne. murmura-t-il en approchant ses mains du cou du second hérisson.

xxx

L'hérisson noir parcourrait les rues de la ville, observant les habitants encore inconscients de la menace qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ses pas le guidèrent automatiquement devant l'appartement de Shadow. Il avait besoin d'un endroit tranquille où il pourrait se reposer. L'hérisson entra dans le bâtiment et monta lentement les quatre étages qui le séparaient de sa destination. Une fois dans l'appartement, il se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher. Exister était amusant, mais définitivement plus épuisant qu'il n'avait imaginé. Avant de se coucher, l'hérisson noir regarda son reflet dans le miroir, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

- Alors, Shadow... j'espère que tu ne regrettes pas ton choix.

**Beaucoup de changements de PoV dans celui-là, ça devenait mélangeant à la fin ^^; J'espère que vous avez aimez. À la prochaine ~**


End file.
